Naruto:el estratega Pokémon
by jf310707
Summary: Luego de que Tsunade le entregara un pergamino que Hiruzen le dejo Naruto es atrapado por un portal espacio temporal y luego de 11 años para el vuelve al mismo punto 2 años despues en Konoha sera que Naruto aprendio algo con su viaje ?
1. Prologo

Naruto estába a punto de comenzar su viaje con Jiraiya, pero llega Tsunade y le da unos pergaminos

-Tsunade Baa-Chan que son estos pergaminos-pregunta Naruto confundido

-son pergaminos que Hiruzen dejó en herencia hacia ti -explicó Tsunade

-y por que no se los diste antes , Tsunade-Hime-preguntó Jiraiya en ese momento.

-con todo el ajetreo que nos dio su muerte,los exámenes Chunnin , la llegada de Akatsuki y la partida de Sasuke no te lo pude dar.

-bueno será mejor que vea qué hay adentro.

En el interior había una carta de Hiruzen que decía

Naruto si lees esto es por que ya habré muerto,

Este pergamino era de tu padre antes del día de tu nacimiento sólo lo pueden abrir personas de su misma sangre así que no se que es lo que vas a encontrar.

Solo espero que sepas que tus padres si te amaban.

Con amor de Hiruzen Sarutobi a su nieto adoptivo Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto estaba con lágrimas en los ojos leyendo esto pero decidió abrir por fin el dichoso pergamino.

Al colocar su sangre en el el pergamino abrió un portal espacio temporal hacia lo desconocido


	2. 1

Habían pasado 11 años para Naruto pero como su padre explicó (se explicará,valga la redundancia en próximos episodios o Flashbacks)solo había pasado 2años en Konoha.

Estaba ansioso por ver a Konohamaru,Sakura,Tsunade Baa-Chan,Ero-Sennin etc.

En el mundo Pokémon aprendió muchas cosas y atrapó a todos los pokemones los 800 y pico(solo contaré hasta Galar, esto por si sale una nueva region mientras hago esto) su padre le había dicho que luego de regresar de su viaje de entrenamiento podría mostrarles a todos sus habilidades.

En ese momento recordó todo lo que había practicado:junto con su padre perfeccionó el rasengan tambien el Hiraishin y pudo combinar sus ataques con los de sus pokemones, también junto con su madre se volvió el mejor maestro de fuinjutsu y junto a las Kongo Fusa se volvió el más poderoso Uzumaki en pisar la tierra.

El junto con sus padres iban a tratar de terminar lo que Hashirama comenzó:la paz en todo el mundo.

De todas maneras su padre hizo un sello para que se estabilice el tiempo en los 2 universos y así iba a estar sin preocuparse de perder una vida en el mundo Pokémon por el mundo Shinobi, de todas maneras Minato y Kushina iban a ir al mundo Shinobi 5 meses después de Naruto ya que ellos debían saldar cuentas en el mundo Pokémon

Hablando del mundo Pokémon Naruto se volvió la única persona en completar y ser campeón de las 8 regiones pero mientras el estaba fuera había dejado a personas calificadas en cada uno de los campeonatos.

De hecho el era el defensor de las 8 regiones en caso de que algo malo les pasara,el aún recordaba como disfruto torturar a Lysson hasta la muerte vengando la muerte de Serena,recordaba haber asesinado fríamente a cada uno de los integrantes del team rainbow rocket(como aclaración este es un mundo Pokémon un poco más realista)vengando cada una de las muertes y asesinatos que cometieron,recordaba otras cosas no aptas para la mente humana.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

Hacia 2 años que Naruto se fue de Konoha,todos lo habían buscado por este tiempo pero nada no lo encontraron.

Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban en el mismo punto en el que se fue.

-Jiraiya aún no lo encuentras ¿verdad?-pregunto Tsunade.

-no Tsunade-Hime no sabemos dónde está -suspiró Jiraiya.

Ambos estaban muy cansados de esto,al no tener Jinchuriki el consejo les imponía encontrar a Naruto lo más rápido posible.

En ese momento una Luz se hizo presente y de ella salió Naruto con una vestimenta particular:su cabello y estaba menos salvaje y se veía algo más grande que hace 2 años,llevaba una chaqueta negra con naranja y el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda,por debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una franela blanco con naranja,llevaba 3 pulseras las 3 negras en su brazo y en el otro llevaba su ita-iate en el hombro junto con unos jeans azul claro.

-¿me extrañaron?

Hola gente feliz Año Nuevo.

Solo les quería decir que elijan en los reviews que pareja debería tener Naruto:

-Hinata

-Ino

-Aura

-Karin

Si saben otra o quieren otra pareja déjenlo en los reviews

JF fuera


	3. 2

Helo, estamos aquí despues de 80 años, espero que si les gusto la historia les gusten los caps que vienen, los tengo preparados hasta el 6, asi que bueno, ya que

Si tienen alguna duda solo díganmela, bueno vamos con la historia

Capitulo 2, El reencuentro

Tsunade se impacto al escuchar esa voz... era el, la persona que habían estado buscando por 2 años y medio, se veía cambiado, su cabello tenia mechones rojizos del color de kushina, sus ojos, antes azul zafiro ahora eran un azul con un toque lila, su piel, antes ligeramente bronceada ahora estaba tostada, su altura, antes la de un enano ahora era del tamaño de Asuma, 1.80 por lo menos.

-N-a-na-naruto, eres tu?- pregunto con esperanza Tsunade.

-Pues claro Tsunade-Baa-Chan, quien mas?- dijo con su clásica sonrisa zorruna

En ese momento Tsunade estallo y empezó a golpear a Naruto pero sorprendentemente Naruto esquivaba todos con facilidad sorprendiendo a Tsunade y Jiraiya.

En ese momento el 'Equipo 7' siendo integrado por Sakura, Kakashi y Sai, estos venían de la centesima misión en búsqueda de Naruto.

Cuando entraron a la aldea y vieron a Naruto se enojaron mucho.

Sakura por que después de tanto tiempo buscando al rubio ojiazul se lo encuentran ahí enfrente.

Kakashi por lo mismo que Sakura, habían buscado en todo el continente, incluso en aldeas enemigas.

Y Sai… bueno, Sai es Sai.

-Naruto-Bakaaaaaaaa-Grito-Chillo Sakura mientras iba a golpear a Naruto.

Sorpredentemente Naruto agarro su golpe, lo torcio en el aire y le dio un golpe muy leve a Sakura, lo cual la dejo sin aire, esta acción sorprendio a todos.

-Oye Naruto donde demonios estabas-Pidio Tsunade enojada-Te hemos buscado en estos 2 años.

-Conoci a mi familia- dijo, palabras que dejaron anonadados a todos- pero ahora, es tiempo de explicaciones.

Holaaaa, e vuelto y espero que les guste este capitulo.

Bueno, chau


	4. 3

Hola gente, como están bueno aquí el 3er capitulo para esta wea. Espero la verdad que les guste. Bueno dentro cap.

Capitulo 3, Explicaciones

Al llegar a la torre hokage se les dio la orden a Sakura y Sai les dijeran a los demás que Naruto volvió, se fueron no sin antes Sai pusiera una rata de tinta que Naruto mato de inmediato

Kakashi estaba muy confuso ¿Cómo que había estado con su familia? Minato-Sensei había muerto junto con Kushina-Sama asi que eso no podía ser ¿o si?

Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban esperando a Naruto, no querían saber nada, pero también les intrigaba lo de la familia de Naruto.

En ese momento Naruto decidio que debían ocultarse.

Saco una bola roja y blanca y la lanzo en el aire, de ella salio un Reuniclus.

-Reuniclus, Barrera-dijo para que el pokemon hiciera las ordenes.

Los otros 3 estaban algo confundidos de ver a una criatura desconocida crear una barrera sin sellos de manos, y además salio de una bola pequeñita, esto era inaudito.

-Bueno creo que tengo que decir todo, cuando abri el pergamino que me dejo Jiji, me halle en otro mundo- alzo la mano antes de que los otros hablaran- déjenme terminar, al llegar me encontré en un continente llamado Kalos, me encontré en un mundo rodeado de estas criaturas llamadas Pokemon, estas tienen el poder de usar 18 elementos: Bicho, Dragón, Eléctrico, Hada, Lucha, Fuego, Volador, Fantasma, Planta, Tierra, Hielo, Normal, Veneno, Psíquico, Roca, Acero y Agua.- Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, y Kakashi con el ojo.

-Estos se pueden encerrar en diferentes bolas como la que e sacado- muestra la bola- Tambien hay varias deidades pokemon conocidas como legendarios, estas criaturas controlan un aspecto de la vida, Groudon la tierra, Kyogre el agua, Jirachi las estrellas etc., Tambien estas criaturas se usan para combatir, hay en cada region una liga que permite convertirte en campeón y si logras esa hazaña pudes enfrentar a la elite 4 y luego al maestro pokemon de la region, después de eso uno se convierte en campeón, yo me converti en campeón de las 8 regiones, claro después de mucho esfuerzo y trabajo.

-Oye chico y cuanto tarda cada liga, un evento asi no se repite tan seguido no?- pregunto Jiraiya.

-Tardan un año.-dijo Naruto esperando las preguntas

-Queeeee?- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Estas diciendo que estuviste 8 años, pero como es eso posible, solo han pasado 2 años-pregunto Tsunade muy confusa.

-A eso voy- dijo Naruto calmando a los otros- En ese mundo un año es un quinto de año aquí, por lo tanto 10 años son 2 años, y los 11 años que yo estuve fueron 2 años y un quinto de año aquí, ¿Cómo logre venir, bueno estabilise el tiempo entre las 2 dimensiones usando un sello que Minato y yo inventamos.

-M-m-minato?- pregunto en shock Jiraiya.

-Ahorrense todo, ya lo se, la cosa es que cuando el shinigami los mato el dios Arceus, creador del mundo, los trajo a su mundo e hizo que pareciera que eso era un pergamino de mis papas a Hiruzen, Arceus los llevo hacia alla por que con su visión futura vio que eran importantes para el mundo, cosa que si eran, luego de 11 años ya paso el mayor peligro y ahora me ha dicho que el mundo shinobi me necesita asi que aquí estoy, para ayudarlos.

-Ok, pero… Que carajos- empezó Tsunade con su Chachara.

Despues de eso Naruto se iria a encontrar con sus amigos.

Esta historia continuara…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, solo quería decirles que por favor voten quien va a ser la pareja de Naruto, se puede cualquier chica factible (Tsunade no por que Naruto la ve como una abuela y Serena tampoco por que esta muerta) etc.

Bueno me despido, chau


End file.
